A Tale of Two Sisters
by The Seventh Sage
Summary: Brightstar and Nightsong, sisters of Forestclan. Every cat had thought them inseparable, and then Nightsong was banished, for trying to murder her own sister and leader. Will she return? How will Brightstar face the world alone? And more importantly, what pushed Nightsong to such action?
1. Prologue and Alliances

_The Seventh Sage here. I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on this story, and I hope you keep reading. I know my writing isn't exactly excellent, but I hope you like it anyway. I now present to you-_

* * *

 _A Tale of Two Sisters_

 **Prologue**

"You never told me," the white she-cat whispered. She shook her head miserably. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," replied the darker sister, gazing at the blood on her paw. Her sister's blood, and therefore her own blood. How had she let it come to this?

"Go." Brightstar ordered, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "They'll want to kill you."

"And you? Do you want to kill me?" was the reply, soft but bitter.

"Nightsong... I love you. You know that." a slight pause, in which the black she-cat snorted, before her white sister added "I can't kill you. But as the clan leader, I must banish you."

"Forever?" Nightsong questioned.

"Fifteen moons. We've trained and lived together that long, so we shall be parted for that long as well." Brightstar decided, her tone becoming more harsh now. "If you want to come back after that long, you have my invitation."

"Perhaps in that amount of time, you will have changed." came the sister's reply, her blue eyes hardening. When the clan leader did not reply, she took off into the dark night, leaving her scent to haunt the white she-cat.

She sighed, looking up to Silverpelt. "May these moons swiftly pass," she requested before returning to Forestclan, now hers to lead and rule.

Alone.

* * *

Forestclan

Leader;

Oakstar- dark red tom-cat with green eyes

apprentice; Nightpaw

Deputy;

Birdleaf- light brown she-cat with darker brown patches

apprentice; Brightpaw

Medicine Cat;

Gingerberry- ginger tabby tom-cat with blue eyes

Warriors;

Frostedbranch- white and light brown tabby she-cat

apprentice; Stonepaw

Bluetail- blue tom-cat

apprentice; Lilypaw

Brownfeather- dark brown tabby she-cat

Darkshadow- black tom with blue eyes

apprentice; Hawkpaw

Goldensun- golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Moleclaw- brown tom

apprentice; Seedpaw

Apprentices;

Stonepaw- gray tom with darker gray paws

Lilypaw- cream and white tabby she-cat

Seedpaw- light brown tabby tom

Brightpaw- White she-cat with sky-blue eyes and long, thick fur.

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with slightly darker blue eyes and a single white paw.

Queens;

Foxeyes- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

nursing; Squirrelkit- dark brown tom

Graykit- gray tabby tom

Dawnkit- light ginger she-kit with white paws

Elders;

Scarstripe- brown tabby tom with blind green eyes and scars lacing his pelt

Fieldclan

Leader;

Fangstar- light gray tabby tom

Deputy;

Whitepelt- white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat;

Heathereyes- silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice; Snowpaw

Warriors;

Smoketail- gray tom

Petalfeather- light brown she-cat

apprentice; Silverpaw

Mothflight- white she-cat

Fireblaze- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Breezefang- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices;

Snowpaw; white she-cat

Silverpaw; silver tom with green eyes

Queens;

Windleap; cream and brown she-cat

Pondclan

Leader;

Ripplestar; blue tom with blue eyes

Deputy;

Jaywave; gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat;

Mintpetal; black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors;

Riversplash; dark gray tom

Troutscale; silver tom

Ottertail; brown she-cat

Puddleshine; gray tom with blue eyes

apprentice; Frogpaw

Miststep; blue she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices;

Frogpaw; light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Queens;

Waterspirit; dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

nursing; Lotuskit; white she-cat

Shadekit; dark gray tabby tom

Willowkit; dark brown tabby tom

Elders;

Wavefoot; light gray tom with darker feet

Silverpool; silver she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter One

_Wow, that's a lot of followers very quickly. I wonder how you noticed little old me? Anyways, thanks to everyone who read, it means a lot to me! Chapter one will take us to the beginning of our little conflict... before that, actually. Again, thank you so much!_

* * *

 _A Tale of Two Sisters_

 **Chapter One**

"So we'll get to go with you to the meeting?" Nightpaw bounced up and down happily, and Birdleaf watched her with an amused glance. Brightpaw rather preferred to sit and listen, but she shared her sister's excitement.

"Yes, but you must remember not to talk to any Pondclan cat about Fieldclan, or the other way around. We don't want to bring ourselves into their feud." Oakstar reminded them, serious in tone but his eyes sparkling with pride. _He sure doesn't act old very often,_ thought Brightpaw. She wondered if his extra lives helped with that, or if he was just young at heart.

"I will!" Nightpaw promised happily. Nightpaw, in heart and in being, was simply young.

Time blurred, and she found herself being groomed by Goldensun. "Mother," the white apprentice protested, trying to wiggle out of her reach. "I can groom myself just fine!"

"But your fur is so _thick,_ " Goldensun pointed out. "just let me help you a little." The warrior proceeded to vigorously groom her kit, while Nightpaw watched, her turn having been quick. Brightpaw gave up fighting and let her mother do as she pleased. After all, it had been Goldensun who had asked Oakstar and Birdleaf, her kin, to mentor her kits, which was a huge honor granted to few. Brightpaw was eager to learn everything she could from the best deputy and leader in any of the three clans.

"I really hope we pass by the tall-tree," Nightpaw meowed, her blue eyes filled with excitement. "Lilypaw says it's very pretty under the light of the full moon."

"Maybe," Brightpaw replied, personally thinking that Lilypaw had the brains of a mouse. She found _everything_ fascinating, and it had gotten irritating after awhile. But Nightpaw loved the moon and stars, so the sister didn't want to crush her hopes.

"I feel bad though," the black apprentice continued thoughtfully. "why are we the only apprentices who get to go?"

"Maybe the others like to gossip at the meetings? He did tell us not to anger the other clans." Brightpaw guessed as Goldensun finally released her.

"Forestclan has prospered for a long time. Oakstar doesn't want to shed our blood just before leaf-bare." the golden she-cat told them, before looking up at the sky. "You'll be going soon." she murmured.

"Alright." Nightpaw purred. "See you later, mother." with that the sisters took off to the group that was gathering around the entrance to the camp.

* * *

Nightpaw walked into the clearing, gazing happily at all its beauty, bathed in light from the moon and the stars. Brightpaw didn't seem to notice it, or perhaps just didn't care for the nighttime, even if it was pretty.

The Border-Meet, a circular clearing between the borders of the three clans, was filling with strange scents and many cats. The other two clans didn't seem thrilled to see each other. Nightpaw noticed the way Fangstar and Ripplestar refused to look at one another, the way the medicine cats watched the clans, separate and yet united...

A storm was brewing, and Forestclan was going to be swept in. Worry clouded the apprentice's mind, but she kept padding along with the rest of the clan. _Don't let your own doubts mess with anyone else,_ she reminded herself firmly. She followed her sister's white tail, clearly visible in the night and the crowd forming around the three stones.

Oakstar took his place on one of the large, smooth stones conveniently lying in the center of the clearing. "Let this meeting begin," he declared after a few quietly meowed words with the other leaders.

Ripplestar was the first to begin, his blue eyes glinting with anger as he glanced at Fangstar, who looked away haughtily. "Pondclan has been blessed by the stars," he began proudly, "one of our queens, Waterspirit, has kitted three healthy young cats, who all show potential to be fantastic warriors. We have also increased patrols, to keep out rogues and other _unwelcome guests._ " the emphasis seemed to be delivered to Fangstar, whose eyes rolled before Ripplestar was fully seated.

"My own clan," he meowed huskily, "has been gifted with a medicine cat apprentice, as well as a warrior apprentice. Snowpaw! Silverpaw!" he began, and his clan thundered in echo.

"Snowpaw! Silverpaw!"

Forestclan joined in, after a moment of hesitation, but Pondclan did not. _They really are looking for a fight, even now._ Nightpaw noted. The declaration of kits, increased patrols, and new apprentices? Fieldclan and Pondclan were trying to show off. _Starclan, help them... and us._

When the cheering fell into silence once more, Oakstar stood, and meowed. "The cats of Forestclan have enjoyed a good green-leaf, and are prepared for a harsh leaf-bare. Our apprentices look forward to learning how to hunt in the cold season."

"Unlike the apprentice of Fieldclan," said Ripplestar hotly, glancing at Fangstar with smugness. "who will learn to steal prey during the leaf-bare."

"And your own warriors will train on how to wander off their territories!" the gray tabby replied in protest. And like wildfire, the arguing spread, with cats yowling accusations at one another.

"Enough!" Birdleaf cried. "Look to the moon! You have angered Starclan! Forestclan, we shall leave." the deputy began to lead the clan from the meadow, Oakstar following her with a disappointed sigh.

Nightpaw was close enough to overhear the two meowing. "It's almost certain that we will be brought into this. And if we don't budge, one or the other will attack us." the leader was saying, and Birdleaf let out a hiss.

"Let them come! We have not weakened ourselves with endless fighting- they would be fools to attack us now!" she declared boldly.

"They are battle-hardened. We have only trained," Oakstar pointed out tiredly. "This leaf-bare shall be harsh on two fronts."


End file.
